1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-packing cable and flexible conduit gland and more particularly, to a double-packing cable and flexible conduit gland, which provides a double-packing effect to lock the installed cable and flexible conduit, exhibiting excellent waterproof effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible conduit may be used and mounted around a cable for protection against outside rainwater, dust or vermin. However, the cable may be disconnected or loosened from the connector or gland when stretched accidentally by an external force, causing leakage. To avoid this problem, a flexible conduit gland shall be used. A prior art design of flexible conduit gland is known comprising a casing, a lock nut, and a clamping ring set between the casing and the lock nut and adapted for seizing the flexible conduit. This design of cable gland allows quick mounting and dismounting of the flexible conduit.
The aforesaid prior art flexible conduit gland simply provides a single-point packing function to hold down the flexible conduit at a single point, however the clamping force produced by the cable gland is insufficient to lock the cable. When the cable is stretched accidentally by an external force, it may be disconnected. Further, this design of flexible conduit gland does not exhibit excellent waterproof effects.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a flexible conduit gland, which eliminates the aforesaid problems.